criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jumping the Gunn
Jumping the Gunn is the second episode of Mysteries of the Past: A Bizarre Adventure. It was released on March 21st, 2019. It is succeeded by The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly while being preceded by Let the Races Begin! Plot “''June 19th, the day that Lawson became Mayor. Three years later, this is the day the races begin. Over 4000 people riding on their chariots, horses, automobiles, and feet compete with each other to win a prize of 50 million dollars. There we will be crossing over Pennsylvania in order to complete the first Stage. I have a strange feeling about this mysterious figure who managed to sneak up on me before... I must be careful if I want to save my Squad and my Bernadine.” - Arthur Wright, June 19th, 1900 Miles away from Concordia, a group of racers are seen following every route and sign they see. They pass through water, mud, and stone with some people falling behind or slowing down their horses. One racer slows down on a hill and sets up her canvas that strangely has the same picture as the landscape and creates a blue and brown swipe over it, causing the muddy water to rise and shower all over the racers, much to their anger and disgust. As Maddie rushes with her horse, she is confronted by two opponents near her that try to rope her, only to have one hit by a tree branch and a green ball to hit another one. The ball comes back to Issac’s hand and goes to Maddie to ask her if she’s alright. She gives a thumbs up and looks at the airship for a while. At the Flying Squad airship, Arthur orders the airship operator to check if the airship is in good shape, much to the latter’s annoyance. The Chief then goes to his office of what happened in the past few days. 'Three days ago...' After being told by the figure to compete in the race, Arthur walks to where he came. He looks at a post to where the Great Concordian Race poster was nailed in. He takes it and ponders over showing it to the Squad. Maddie, who was meters away from Arthur, sneaks into the airship and inserts her time card in the machine to start her work. As Maddie starts walking to her office, she suddenly turns pale and starts to faint, barely reaching her office by a few inches. Maddie wakes up in a infirmary with Dick and the player checking on her. Feeling her pulse and body temperature, the coroner revealed that Maddie had gradually decreased in stamina by excessively working out and barely eating anything for days. He then suggests that Maddie should avoid working out for days and rest for a while. Maddie then returns to her office and eats her lunch early, seeing Isaac and Diego comes in the airship. After eating her lunch, she sees Diego in her office and questions about her inability to feel tired and hungry for days of training. Diego, embarrassed and confused, simply shrugged and suggested that it was possibly the Ripple or Stand that kept her in bay. Diego then left, puzzling Maddie as she brings up another sandwich. In Mildred’s (formerly Charles Dupont’s) laboratory, Mildred is seen examining Rose’s advanced prosthetic with Rose and Evie looking over. When Mildred tries to use the tools to find what’s inside, the arm suddenly grabs Mildred in the throat and knocks her over everything inside the lab. Rose and Evie try to take off the arm choking Mildred, but the arm pushes them backward with a force field. Rose then shoots the advanced arm, forcing it to return to Rose’s stump. Rose faceplams In dissapointment and leaves with Evie following her. In Arthur’s office, Arthur ponders over the Concordian Race poster and looks over the sun and blue skies shining over Concordia. Not knowing what to do, Arthur mutters to himself about how would he be seen as failure and coward to others but reassures himself that he has to stay strong no matter how much hatred and hardships he faced. Arthur then goes to the airship’s control and uses the communicator to tell the whole Flying Squad about an urgent meeting. With the Flying Squad quickly going to Arthur, he tells the Squad about the Great Concordian Race they are going to participate in and suggests that they might compete in it, much to their confusion and disagreement, but with a few them agreeing to go. Arthur, annoyed of this, tries to convince them that they can see it in the sky with the airship and have more free time, with everyone agreeing reluctantly or not. 'Two days later...' The Flying Squad carries some of the supplies need for the Great Concordian Race. Evie and Katherine, who are carrying the horses, try to send them away from eating the airship. Wally comes to Arthur and questions about the race, only for him to answer with silence and a excuse of going to Highmore’s, much to Wally’s frustration. Constable Ramirez and Officer George Blanton look at a map showing the path of the race. Initially confused by this, they hear two people saying that the reward might be 50 million dollars. Excited of this alleged reward, George decides to stick along with the Squad to get the prize. Ramirez, not intending to get the prize and bored of recent events, he joins in. At Highmore’s mansion, Lady Highmore was shocked that Arthur is participating in the race. She suspects something fishy going on, but Arthur reassures her that everything will be alright as long as there was no trouble in the race. After the chief leaves, Highmore prepares herself a glass of scotch. A mysterious figure suddenly appears in the bushes. It leaves its cover and reveals two more figure similar to it. With Highmore not knowing their attack, the three disappear as Highmore hears some sounds in the bushes. Highmore takes a look out of the window, but the figures manage to get a hold of her and put her in a bag. 'Present day...' The competitors race through the outskirts of New York and find a man in a black suit standing on their path. One of the racers demand that he stays out of the way, but with no response. Maddie, not minding the situation, moves around the man along with Isaac, Diego, and Giulietta. When Maddie suggests the alternative way, the racer rudely refuses and starts to insist the man to step away from the road. The other racers join in and begin to insult the man, who is still apathetic of their responses. Seeing a jogger passing by, the racers throw him to the man, only to be taken down quickly while the jogger is standing and safe from harm. The man then disappears, making the four suspicious. Later in a forest, Katherine and Rose are seen driving a car through the trees looking at the racers competing in the race. Impatient of the slow movement of the car and tired of looking at the racers, Katherine tells Rose to drive faster, who assures the journalist that she will. Suddenly, a shadow leaps through several trees. Rose suspects foul play, but continues driving and takes a smoke. As the two continue driving, the shadow starts moving through various places, startling the Weapon Expert. The shadow continues moving and starts breaking some branches, ending with Rose firing at it. Provoked, the shadow lunges toward Rose and Katherine. It starts grabbing Rose’s arm, who retaliates by punching the assailant. Katherine and Rose draw out their pistols start shooting the figure, who dodges the attacks and shoots out an energy beam at them. The two women jump out of the car and start fighting, but the figure is seemingly no match for them until Katherine suggest using the treetops. With Katherine on the trees while Rose is on the ground timing her shots, the two attempt to escape the attack of the figure. Meanwhile, Maddie, Issac, Giulietta and Diego are seen moving about. Suddenly, they confront a rude rider in red who managed to only land mud on Diego’s face. Confronting the man, he reveals his name to be Rodriguez Chevra, who is a nemesis of Diego. Rodriguez then begins mocking Diego for the murder of Chares Dupont about three years ago. Maddie, angered of his insults, tries to fight the racer only to be pushed away by Giulietta and Issac. After flirting with Maddie and informing the team about a woman that they might face sooner or later, the racer leaves on his horse, with Giulietta noticing a lot of stuff imposible for a horse to handle. At the Flying Squad airship, Rook enters Chief Wright’s office and asks him if he can go outside. Intially refusing the offer, the Chief agrees after seeing lot of chaos in race, wanting to make sure that his team is safe. After taking a glider by Mildred, Rook leaves and jumps out of the airship entrance. Arthur then worries and questions if the team are doing the right thing. He also begins ranting about the previous years back in Concordia. Unbeknownst to him, Viola eavesdrops on him and wonders about something she doesn’t know. In Mildred’s lab, Mildred is seen looking several pictures of the Flying Squad in its golden years. Seeing Charlie and Diego out of the current picture she sees, Mildred sadly puts her palm on the two and drinks some sake, hoping that the team is alright. Katherine and Rose continue fighting the figure in the trees, but it is too fast for them to catch up and uses two blades to cut down the trees, making Katherine fall along with them. However, she is able to grab on to her ropes and eventually tying the figure down. Now with an advantage, Rose begins firing at the menace, making it fall while Katherine climbs down. Surprisingly, the figure survives and again tries to confront the two. When the two prepare to fight again, the figure kneels down and takes off its hood, revealing itself to be a man. The man takes off his cloak and asks who is he, much to the two’s confusion. 'Later...' The player glides down to Maddie, Issac, Diego, and Giulietta and greets them, saying that the Chief sent them to look after them. Maddie, who has been one the people Rook trusted, lets him ride on her horse and promises that the team will find him a new horse, much to Issac’s discomfort. Another rider arrives to the team, who reveals herself to be Kiera Bianca, a fan of a crime-solving game. Seeing that the team is confused, she corrects herself that she is a fan of crime novels, which Giulietta points out that to be something like ''Pistols and Petticoats. Deducing that the woman is what Rodriguez mentioned about, Issac decides to keep an eye on her, preparing to use his Steel Ball if necessary. Kiera reveals a basket of sweets for the team for them to eat before leaving, wishing them good luck. After the team eats the sweets besides Rook, who is barely hungry, Katherine, Rose, and the man approach and greet them. Rose explains how they found the man and has him introduce himself to the team. Struggling to think of a name, the man finds certain things of his interest including an “X” on a tree, a saddle on Issac’s horse with the inscription “Helen”, and a gun Rose is holding. He then reveals his new indentity to the team, “Xelan Gunn”. After a few greetings, the team continues on the race’s trail. Not far away, five people are seen spying on the team through binoculars and suggests some plans to either get them off the path or killing them quick and directly. The people begin to argue and angrily depart with their original ideas. At dawn... The Squad participating in the race is now seen setting up camp with their fellow colleagues including Xelan. Giulietta looks at her map and points to where the team is, the border between Pennsylvania and New York, where a nearby city can seen from a distance. She then comes to the team and tells them about the stages they will take and what will possibly happen in the race. After telling them to keep an eye out for any people trying to sabotage them, Giulietta leaves to a tree to take a drink and to relieve herself. The Squad outside and inside the airship now rest for the day (minus Wally, who is busy looking at the airship’s manual), and Giulietta goes back to camp and begins to sleep on her rug, not knowing that someone is standing far from her before disappearing into the bushes. In Giulietta’s dream, she is seen walking with her family to a theater, where they go inside to have a look. As Vittorio expresses his delight of seeing his other daughter on stage, the Capecchis take their seats and wait for the curtain to open. After it opens, Lucrezia is seen in a cloak wandering aimlessly in a cemetery. Two people are seen walking around and seeing Lucrezia in fear. Lucrezia turns around and stares at the people menacingly and approaches them. Giulietta relaxes as she sees her sister close to the people. Suddenly, somebody declares Lucrezia nothing but a beast and shoots her in the head, killing her. Everybody becomes shocked and runs away in fear while Vittorio and Franca become angered and upset of this surprising event. Giulietta tries to run away, but her father grabs her by the arm and pushes her, berating her for not being a good daughter and sister and for letting for sister die. Giulietta, stunned in fear, looks at Vittorio as he slowly becomes a monstrous demon while Franca begins beating up Jordan, even ripping his face off. Vittorio then roars at Giulietta, making her scream and suffer a heart attack. Giulietta quickly wakes up from her nightmare and clenches her chest in fear. She gets up and searches for someone before drinking more of her scotch. After getting her knife, Giulietta looks at the team for a moment before setting off to find someone. Giulietta searches through a bush but find nothing, unaware that a woman is spying her. She searches through more trees and bushes, the woman touches Giulietta, making her yelp and point her knife at the woman to intimidate her. The woman is revealed to be Viola, who assures the Italian woman that she was outside to do her pastime in the night. The two then go back to camp to sleep, only to see a white gas. After smelling it, the women instantly faint, but not before Giulietta wakes up a bit to move before succumbing to the gas. Giulietta suddenly wakes up standing in a carnival. Feeling uneasy and unfamiliar of the colorful and random background, Giulietta walks a bit and sees a giant Ferris wheel, much to her confusion as it is made of metal and very large, which is many decades late from time. She goes around the carnival and see more bizarre things that don’t fit and/or seem odd to Giulietta. She later becomes stressed about being trapped alone until she finds an unconscious Viola, much to her relief. When Giulietta begins approaching Viola, she suddenly turns with a horrifying and grotesque face and lets out an banshee-like shriek. AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! Maddie suddenly wakes up from Giulietta’s scream and finds herself between a countless amount of weird attractions and bizarre objects. Diego comes out of the hall of mirrors quickly after the shriek. The two see each other and agree to stick together as Giulietta and Issac may be nearby. Maddie and Diego begin to walk and begin to see some signs with hostile messages directed towards the Flying Squad, including a abstract and offensive picture of Charles Dupont of being impaled by a set of spikes, much to Maddie’s disbelief and anger. Far from the Squad, Issac is seen walking over a giant pool which he sees as strange. He then hears Giulietta’s scream, prompting him to go to where the sound came from. After rushing through multiple plastic tree branches and colorful balloons and even rolling over a hill, Issac finally goes to where Giulietta is, and much to his shock, sees her struggling defenselessly against a feral and hostile Viola. With no other choice, Issac kicks Viola in the head, making it easily fall off of her. Issac becomes regretful and then confused of this, as her head couldn’t have easily come off by a single kick. After helping up Giulietta and checking on her, Issac sees Maddie and Diego arriving, who were happy that the other two are okay but confused of what is Viola’s headless body is doing here. Issac begins to explain everything until... Lali-ho! A strange person with purple hair, a clown mask, and a cape appears floating above the four holding a scythe. To the team’s shock, they see Viola floating around helplessly in the air calling for help. The person mocks the team with “lali-ho” and expresses their amusement on seeing four people for their games. Deciding to choose two of them as the remaining two would do nothing about it, the person makes two dices appear and rolls them to the ground, revealing Maddie and Issac, but the second die breaks and shows Diego, much to the team’s shock. The three are then suddenly trapped in bizarre ways: Maddie having her stomach suddenly inflate to an impossible size, Issac having his hands locked behind his back and going through each other, and Diego having two cards appear out of his throat, making him bleed out and unable to breathe. With only Giulietta left, the person reveals themselves to be the Stand, The Lawson-Rochester-Halsted, the one responsible for the creation of the dreamworld along with hindering Maddie’s progression of succeeding her training. Before the race... The Lawson-Rochester-Halsted turned out to be a Stand of Kiera Bianca, who was presumbly from another universe to not only get the prize money, but to mentally and physically destroy her opponents for fun. When Maddie was preparing to train with Issac and Diego, Kiera decided to use her Stand on them to make them believe that they are training while the three are in a deep sleep. Over these weeks, the three have become physically unable to overpower their opponents and are becoming weaker and weaker because of Kiera’s influence. Present... With LRH having the upper hand and almost everybody trapped, everything is hopeless against fighting it until Rook makes a surprise attack at the Stand by shooting it, giving Giulietta time to fight it herself. Having been in a struggle three years ago thanks the Lawson and her family, Giulietta’s determination increases and she summons her Stand, which she calls “Underground Resistance”. While Kiera laughs and patronizingly suggests Giulietta to back away, Underground Resistance is able to undo the things harming Giulietta’s friends by throwing a strong stab-punch at LRH, cutting its right arm holding the scythe along with Kiera’s. In retaliation, LRH releases three blades out of its left arm to ambush Rook, only for the blades to redirect themselves to LRH, stabbing its leg, with the damage being transferred to Kiera too. Underground Resistance then heals Diego’s wound and tells Rook to run to safety while confronting LRH. LRH resorts to throwing cards and swinging its scythe at the Stand, but it is no match for its speed and eventually gets strangled by UR, swinging its scythe randomly as the team cheers on to Giulietta. With Kiera being strangled to near-death, she turns blue and is furious of being outwitted by a Stand, but she suddenly turns confident now that she has another plan... In the dreamworld, LRH starts forming a big fist out of several clouds and releases a lot of mirror shards to confuse Giulietta’s Stand. With her enemy on her crosshairs, Kiera has the cloud fist swing her scythe into LRH and UR’s torso, bisecting them, with Giulietta suffering the blow. Now victorious of killing Giulietta, LRH mocks the team again with a “Lali-ho” and reveals that she has a seperate body, preventing her from getting damaged if the team were to slice off any of her body parts. Kiera, knowing what happens to a Stand when they get injured, expects Giulietta to suffer the same bisection like in the dreamworld, only to feel a tight restriction on her neck. It turns out that Giulietta wasn’t actually or intending to have herself killed, as she was able to form an image of her Stand with LRH, with UR cutting it’s torso without any fatal injuries inflicted by the scythe. Shocked of this, Kiera tries to attack a sleeping Giulietta outside the dreamworld, only for UR to forcefully piece back LRH together and stab through her back. With Kiera nearly incapacitated but refusing to admit defeat, Giulietta taunts her and demands LRH to restore her friends’ strength. LRH gives in to the Junior Officer’s demands and heals the team affected by Kiera before dropping her scythe. However, Kiera intended to have the scythe spin to UR’s back, only for the Stand along with Giulietta to vanish and the scythe to burst into smoke upon reaching LRH, much to Kiera’s and the team’s confusion. At the real world... Kiera is confused that Giulietta disappeared in an instant and tries looking for her in the dreamworld, only for her to slowly realize that Giulietta was now awake from her nap despite it being 3 AM. Giulietta, who is behind the woman, grabs Kiera by the shoulder and forces her to turn around. She then menacingly glares at her, saying that she currently wakes up everyday in 3 AM as she is insomniac and doesn’t care that she doesn’t sleep or not. Kiera, now desperate of escaping now, angrily throws sand to her eyes and grabs an unconscious Viola by the neck while holding a knife to her throat, tauntingly daring Giulietta to chase after her while she slashes her colleague’s artery. Unfazed and still furious of her ruthlessness and cruelty to others, Giulietta has UR stab Kiera by the arm and reminds her that no matter what type of person she wants to be, she will always be “a piece of sh*t”. After finishing her sentence, Underground Resistance pushes Viola out of the way and unceremoniously stabs Kiera to death rapidly with its arm-blades. TI STRA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RAAA!!!!! TI STRAPPERÒ!!! With all of these stab wounds affecting Kiera, her skeleton is now revealed to have an inhuman form, confirming her claims that she was from another dimension. Now with Kiera done for, Giulietta de-manifests her Stand and brings Viola back to the airship. In the dreamworld, the team sees LRH being ripped to shreds. Thinking that Giulietta has done it, Maddie gives her a bit praise and expresses her relief of relaxing for now. The team agrees and decide to enjoy some of the rides in the dreamworld until they wake up. Morning... As she plays her flute, Giulietta sees her friends wake up. Xelan also wakes up from the bushes and approaches the team, greeting them again. After greeting his new friend, Diego whispers to Rook that he is unsure of that they should trust him or not, but the latter assures him that they will keep him company for a while. They also see a brutally injured Kiera still standing in the bushes. When Issac questions about the racer they knew before, Giulietta instantly dismisses it as her being drunk. Rose, Evie, and Katherine come out of the airship and inform the team about what they now have. With Mildred’s invention of a new engine for the airship thanks to Rose’s upgrading and the scrap metal they keep seeing in the races, the airship now can last over six months without the need for fuel. Maddie expresses her delight for adventure, but regrets having to leave her son behind. Knowing it’s too late to go back to Concordia, the Flying Squad along with their new friend now sets off to the next stage while being on a lookout for more racers that try to hinder their progress. To be continued... Category:MOTP: ABA Episodes